


Girl Talk

by Sinisterf



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bonding, Cliche, Cuddling and Snuggling, F/F, M/M, Plot What Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-12
Updated: 2003-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinisterf/pseuds/Sinisterf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Lana have a discussion. Written in response to the Iconography Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

Chloe glanced at Lana again. It was at least the tenth time she had done so in as many minutes. Lana had spent the last half hour going through her wardrobe. She would try something on, look in their shared full length mirror, and then apparently decide for whatever reason that she did not like the particular article of clothing. Frowning prettily she would throw it aside, before moving on to something else.

It was unlike Lana to be so indecisive about her wardrobe. Usually she picked something and stayed with it. After all, Lana had the magical ability of looking great in anything she wore, much to the envy of Chloe, who wasn’t quite so lucky.

“Umm...Lana, is everything ok?” Chloe ventured. She knew Lana would eventually end up telling her what was bothering her without Chloe actually having to ask, but she would rather deal with whatever it was now than have it blow up at her later.

Chloe really liked Lana. They’d had their issues at first, but over time she and Lana had grown close. However, Chloe knew that Lana could make any situation, no matter how divergent, seem to be about herself. It was frustrating to say the least, but was one of the little quirks about Lana that Chloe had gotten used to since they had become friends.

“Well...I don’t want to bother you with it...” Lana protested, as she pulled a fuzzy pink blouse over her head. “It’s not a big deal or anything.” Chloe could tell by the look on Lana’s face that she was not being exactly truthful. Her eyes were bright and her nose kept doing that little scrunching thing that Chloe had begun associating with Lana’s attempts at holding in some great emotion.

Chloe rolled her eyes as Lana dug into the closet to pull out a pair of designer jeans. She wondered what possessed Lana to need such theatrics. If something was bothering her, why couldn’t she just say what it was and get it over with?

“Lana, it’s no problem, really. We are friends, right? And what else are friends for?” Moving towards the closet, Chloe leaned against the door to look inside. Lana was now discarding the jeans she had just chosen and had begun to browse Chloe’s side.

“Can I borrow this, Chloe?” Lana answered, holding up Chloe’s favorite brown suede skirt.

“Sure…not your usual style, though,” Chloe remarked.

Lana flashed a bright smile as she shimmied into the skirt. Chloe had to admit that it did look nice on Lana. It softened the bright pink shirt and accentuated Lana’s figure perfectly. She couldn’t help but frown, though. Now she would never be able to wear that skirt again without remembering how it looked better on Lana than it did on her.

Sighing, Chloe turned back to her bed and threw herself down on the coverlet. She tried not to be jealous of her friend, yet somehow she always felt lacking compared to Lana. She cared for Lana, she really did, but sometimes she just wanted to scream in frustration. Lana was perfect. And it drove Chloe nuts.

“Hey… now who’s upset?” Lana said, sinking onto the mattress next to her. She reached out and rubbed Chloe’s back. “What’s suddenly got you, Chloe?

“Nothin’,” she mumbled into her pillow. Chloe couldn’t help a small guilty smile at her own hypocrisy. She felt justified in her silence, though. After all, she couldn’t come right out and say that she was irrationally angry at Lana for having things that Chloe would never admit to wanting in the first place.

Lana pushed Chloe over to make room on the twin bed, before lying next to her. “You know…I think that...” she suddenly stopped. Her voice choking up, she turned into Chloe, and nuzzled into the other girl’s hair.

“Lana? What is it?” Chloe said, pushing the dark curtain of hair out of Lana’s face. Lately she and Lana had reached a level of comfort as friends that they could easily share personal space.

Looking at Lana again, she couldn’t help but feel a sudden rush of worry. Lana was close to tears. Maybe the problem was worse than she had thought.

Lana took a shuddering breath as she curled closer to Chloe, “Clark…and Lex…I saw them…” she whispered, warm breath brushing against Chloe’s neck and making her shiver

“Saw them?”

“Together…” Lana answered.

Chloe’s eyes went wide at what Lana seemed to be implying. “Can you clarify what you mean by ‘together’?”

“I went into my office at the Talon,” she offered, “…and…and, Lex was on his knees...and Clark…” she didn’t seem to be able to continue.

“Woah!” Chloe breathed, sudden heat rushing into to her face. She knew she had to be blushing.

“Yeah…” Lana continued.

“Did they see you?” Chloe asked. She knew she should feel more betrayed or at least upset, but instead she was just shocked. There had always been a strange tension between Lex and Clark that Chloe could never quiet identify. So many things suddenly made sense.

“No! Thank God!” Lana said sounding horrified at the possibility, and Chloe didn’t blame her. She wouldn’t want to be caught in an awkward situation like that either. “I had just thought…you know…that Clark and I…” Lana trailed off again.

“Gah….don’t even remind me, Lana. That’s Clark for you!” Chloe explained with sudden passion. “He never quite does what you think he will.”

“I know!” Lana said giggling suddenly. “Maybe we could start a ‘Burned by Clark’ support group.”

Chloe guffawed at the idea of a support group for the many and various people who have been disappointed by Clark. Not that she thought Clark was a horrible person. She knew he didn’t mean to hurt anyone. It was just part and parcel of who he was, that he did so without ever intending to.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Lana asked, her voice serious again.

“Of course,” Chloe answered without a second thought.

“I…it…never felt right, between Clark and I.” Lana’s voice was very small sounding, so soft that Chloe moved closer to hear her better. “I felt like maybe we were only going through the motions…like everyone expected us to get together so that is what we would try and do. But not because we really wanted it...you know?”

“I think I do,” Chloe said, wrapping her arms around Lana to give her a comforting hug.

“It’s almost a relief you know, about Clark and Lex. The pressure to get together is no longer there. We can both be who we want to be, with who we want to be with.” Lana turned her head as she spoke, so that she was looking Chloe in the eye.

Chloe’s breath caught suddenly. Was Lana saying what she thought she was saying? It was almost too much to process. Chloe felt her face heating up again, but this time instead of embarrassment it was... excitement? She didn’t know what she was feeling, but whatever it was she certainly liked it.

Lana smiled suddenly. For the first time all evening she looked honestly happy. Chloe gasped as Lana slowly leaned forward, her eyes intense.

Leaning forward herself, Chloe breached the last inch between them. Their noses bumped at first before they were able to choreograph the kiss just right, but when their lips finally met Chloe decided it was well worth the initial embarrassment.

Lana’s mouth was soft and so different from the men she had kissed before. Her lips tasted sweet, like the flavored watermelon lip gloss she had put on earlier. Chloe couldn’t help but flick her tongue out for a longer taste before deepening the kiss. Their tongues meshed smoothly as Chloe took the initiative and began a deeper exploration of Lana’s mouth.

She had never felt anything so good, so right. Instead of the normal struggle for dominance she was used to when kissing a boy it was all softness and acceptance. And the thought, the feel of Lana’s mouth made her more wet than kissing Clark ever had.

Chloe moved her hand to hold onto Lana’s and couldn’t help but moan when Lana moved both hands up to gently squeeze Chloe’s breast.

As the kiss went on, Lana slowly moved both hands lower and over. Hiking up the suede skirt, she placed Chloe’s hand between her legs. Breaking the kiss for a moment, Chloe looked at her own hand, stark against the white cloth of Lana’s panties. Using her index finger she gently rubbed Lana through the cotton fabric.

Lana moaned and bucked up into the tentative touch, and Chloe couldn’t help but notice how warm Lana felt through the thin layer of fabric, the slight dampness she could feel even through the cloth. She wanted to know what Lana would feel like if she did not have the panties on at all.

Chloe teased the waist of Lana’s panties before pushing her hand down the front and touching the place she had been so curious about. Lana felt warm and moist, and so very soft. Chloe couldn’t contain her own moan as she felt Lana’s legs quiver at each touch.

Lana sat up suddenly, and using both hands, cupped Chloe’s face to pull her in for a deep kiss. Moving down, she ran her fingers over Chloe’s breast before pushing her hands under Chloe’s shirt to unclasp her bra.

Chloe moaned when Lana’s hand finally reached bare skin and began to gently knead the flesh there. Pulling the shirt over Chloe’s head, Lana captured a rosy nipple between two fingers and lightly pinched it before leaning down to dart her tongue over the hard nub.

Chloe thought she might come from watching Lana’s pink tongue lap cat-like over her breast. She threw her head back and almost hit the headboard when Lana moved her hand to place it between Chloe’s legs. Lana smiled as she lavished attention on Chloe, as Chloe had so recently done for Lana.

It was so good, so freeing, that Chloe was surprised to hear her own voice begging, mewling saying Lana’s name over and again like a mantra.

“Ah...Lana, Lana, Lana…” She breathed as the pressure increased over her clit, Lana’s finger rubbing in a tight circle. She spread her legs wider to grant better access, and Lana crawled over her knees to sit between the open legs.

“Come for me Chloe,” Lana said confidently. It was so unexpected, so unlike and yet like Lana that Chloe could do nothing but follow the command.

Chloe’s hips rocked up into Lana’s fingers her head slamming back again to actually hit the headboard as she screamed. “God! Fuck me, Lana!”

Heat focusing in her center, Chloe felt her world collapse to the sound of Lana’s voice asking her to come, begging her to come. Her whole body tingled, starting at her clit before moving into every extremity, until her ears buzzed as the last waves of the orgasm washed over her.

Chloe had never come so hard in her whole life.

She looked up into Lana’s rapt face, blushing as she watched Lana take in deep, panting breathes. Chloe sat up and pushed Lana backwards onto the bed. Pushing the suede skirt up to Lana’s hips, she pulled the white panties aside and leaned forward to take her first tentative taste. Lana was wet and very hot. Her musk penetrated Chloe’s senses and she took a deep breath in an attempt to get more.

More confident now, Chloe darted her tongue out more forcefully, making sure to pay special attentions to the swollen nub of flesh. Lana was moaning, her turn to call out Chloe’s name, and she wasted no time in doing so.

It took only a few more bold licks before Lana was thrashing wildly, her hair splayed across Chloe’s bed spread as she arched into each touch, Chloe’s name on her lips as she came.

Chloe thought that it was probably the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Lana spread out on her bed, her cheeks flushed, hair mussed, a small smile playing over her full lips.

She found herself smiling in return. When she had woke up this morning, she had never thought that she would be smiling in post coital bliss with Lana, after sharing gossipy revelations about Clark Kent and Lex Luthor.

It was wild, but strangely seemed just like the sort of the thing that would happen in Smallville. She just hoped that, in this case, it would not be something that she would later place on her wall of weird. Because as strange as it was, it was also completely right.

Lana giggled suddenly, pulling Chloe out of her thoughts. “You know, Chloe,” she began “I am glad that I gave into having this conversation. Because sometimes it does work out great for you to have your way.”

Chloe giggled too. “Yeah, sometimes it pays to give in when I’m pushy.”

Cuddling together, they crawled under the coverlet, both falling asleep listening to the other’s breath.


End file.
